


Hypersexuality

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: I came up with this idea because I was watching different types of diseases and then I ended up with 'Hypersexuality'.I hope you enjoy this fic. ❤️(Even though it's sad, that's what I think)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea because I was watching different types of diseases and then I ended up with 'Hypersexuality'.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic. ❤️  
> (Even though it's sad, that's what I think)

**Hypersexuality:** It denotes both an increased sexual desire and an increased sexually motivated action. Hypersexuality can have different causes (physical and psychological).

* * *

Iwaizumi was a college student in Tokyo. He lives with his boyfriend Oikawa Tooru. They know each other from the day they were born. But back then he didn't know that his boyfriend was _way more_ into sex then other people.

IIwaizumi couldn't blame him for his _Hypersexuality_ , or whatever doctors calling it. So he wasn't going to blame his boyfriend, who was sitting in his lap, at 5 am in the morning.

" _good-, ha,.. good morning, Iwa-ha-chan... God..."_ oikawa groans, as he rubs his hard dick against Iwaizumis.

He wasn't wearing boxers, only a t-shirt that looks like one of Iwaizumis, by the way it reviels his colorbones. Iwaizumi groans as he felt his dick coming to live to. 

_" Pl-please HA-Hajime,.... make me come,please...ha"_ Oikawa moans out and suck at his neck. 

Iwaizumi groans and grabs Oikawa thighs, holding them thightly and moves his hips against Oikawa. He could feel Oikawa shiver against him. 

_"Yes! Just like that, God, hajime.... Ha... You're so gooood at this..."_ Oikawa moans right into his ear. 

IIwaizumi movements were lazy, because he was still tired. Oikawa starts to rub faster against him and seconds later he gasp and comes on top of Iwaizumis, naked, chest. 

_" Haaa.. "_

Iwaizumi followed him seconds later with a groan. They panted softly. Iwaizumi ruffles Oikawas hair with on hand. The other stays by his hips, rubbing circles into it.

"Are you satisfied, you horny angle" he says with a rough voice.

But when he saw Oikawa shaking his head he knew what was coming next. 

"Please, again Iwa-Chan.... I want more and more of it" Oikawa says and starts moving again.

"But you got to do the work, Okey" Iwaizumi says with a huff and grabs the lube and a condom firm the nightstand. Oikawa nods fast.

Iwaizumi lays back on his pillow and closes his eyes and took a breath. _What am I going to do with you, Tooru,_ he tight to himself. He then hears Oikawa gasp and opens his eyes again.

Oikawa was sitting on top of him, tears streaming down his face as he moves two fingers inside of himself. The other hand clutches Iwaizumis bicep so strongly, like Oikawa could tear it out.

 _"Ha, please... Ha, Hajime its–not enough, please..... Help me... Hnnhg"_ Oikawa cries. 

IIwaizumi grabs his face and kisses the tears away. He whispers sweet praises at Oikawa. How good he was, that everything is Okey, that he doesn't need to worry. Oikawa only whines and slips a third finger inside. 

_"I want, Hajime,... Ha, finger– hajime Finger... Me"_ Oikawa begs and Iwaizumi would be the devil to say no to him. 

He rolls them over, iwaizumi on top of Oikawa. He grabs the lube, add it on his fingers and slides two finger into Oikawa. Oikawa throws his head back,nails racking down Iwaizumis back.

 _"GOD, yes.... So good! Love it, ha Hajime,..... More, give me moreahhh~"_ Oikawa moans in pleasure. 

With three fingers inside, Iwaizumi rubs Oikawas sweet point. He smirks as the way Oikawas eyes roll back in pleasure. If there's on thing that he loves is spoiling Oikawa. 

In public it would be completely different, but in moments likes this he just wants to drown Oikawa in pleasure. 

Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa sweet spot and the other hand creeps up and starts jerking his leaking cock. Oikawa moans and turns his head from side to side. 

_"God, Hnnhg.... Coming-im coming, again.... Ha!"_ Oikawa moans. 

IIwaizumi speeds up his hand on his dick and seconds later Oikawa orgasm for the second time. Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out, Oikawa whines at the empty feeling. Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh.

"Don't worry Baby. You get what you wanted." he says with a deep and sexy voice right in Oikawas ear.

He rolls a condom on his dick before lining up and starts pushing in. 

" _Oh Hajime~!"_ Oikawa moans.

IIwaizumi leans done and sucks his earlobe before speaking. 

"This is what you wanted right?" He als with a smirk, knowing the answer very well.

Oikawa nods like a mindless doll. 

Once fully seated inside he waited for Oikawa to adjust. When he felt Oikawa trying to move against hime he started to pull out and thrust in. Oikawa moans and tears streaming down his face.

" _GOD YES! RIGHT THERE.... ha, ha.... So gooood, hajime.... Ha..."_ oikawa moans, not caring about the other students to hear them.

IIwaizumi groans and starts thrusting harder and faster into Oikawa. The sound that were heard were Oikawas moans and skin slapping on skin. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawas thighs and puts them onto his shoulder, before leaning down, so that Oikawas knees were almost next to his ears.

Oikawa _screams_ at the feeling of Iwaizumi deeper inside of him. Iwaizumi was always fascinated about the fact that Oikawa was so, goddamn, flexible.

"Ha, you like it Tooru. _Fuck,...._ Like the way I hit you spot deep inside of you. _God, Tooru.... Ha..._ You feels so fucking good. Taking me so well, like you where made fore it... For me" Iwaizumi groans.

Oikawa couldn't form words anymore. He tried his best to nod saying, _yes! Only for you hajime!._

Iwaizumi saw salvia leaving Oikawas mouth, wetting the pillow he was laying on. Oikawa eyes were so far at the back of his head that Iwaizumi could almost swore that Oikawa doesn't have eyeballs anymore. 

Iwaizumi could feel a warm pressure against his lower stomach. He was nearing his climax. He let go of one of Oikawas thigh and moved Oikawa, that he was lying on one side. 

Iwaizumi thrust weren't as fast as before, but he put every power he had behind his thrust making them _hard and strong._

Oikawa let out animalist sounds and bounced with each thrust. The headboard was hammering against the wall behind them. Iwaizumi groans and starts to pump Oikawas cock. 

" _HA-HAJIME~!"_ Oikawa moans and cones onto his stomach and bedsheets.

Iwaizumi groans deeply as the way Oikawa thightnes around him and after some sloppy thrust he came inside of the condom with a deep groan. 

Iwaizumi stayed inside of Oikawa for a few moments. He looks down, to admire his _work._ Oikawas chest was going up and done fast. He pants, like he just played a five set game in volleyball. Iwaizumi smiles before slowly and gently pulled out of Oikawa.

Oikawa whines and moves onto his back. Iwaizumi cleans both of them before joining Oikawa. Oikawa immediately buried his face into Iwaizumi chest. 

" _thank you... Hajime"_ he whispers. Iwaizumi kisses the top of his head.

IIwaizumi looks at the clock. 5:34. He needs to be up in 30 minutes. He looks done to see Oikawa sleeping softly against his chest. Iwaizumi muzzled Oikawas hair and closes his eyes.

They can go later to their lessons.

* * *

Iwaizumi was in the middle of his lecture when his phone peeped. He first ignored it, but when the peeping didn't stop and other students started to glare at him, he put it on silent.

Not even a minute later his phones starts to ring. He sees the teacher glares at him before, he smiles wobbly before picking up the phone. It was Oikawa.

 _"It better has to be important shittykawa"_ iwaizumi says in a whisper-yell. 

_"Ha-hnng... Iwa-ha-chan. Please I need-you now... Ha..."_ Oikawa moans into the speaker. 

A light blush creeps up Iwaizumis face. He looks around to look of other students might hear Oikawas gaps.

" _I'm in the middle of a lessons!"_

_"Hnng-please... Please Iwa-Chan, I'm begging-ha... You!"_

Iwaizumi groans before he grabs his things and backbag before making his way into the floor. Once the door is closed he puts the phone next to his ear.

"Where are you right now?!" Iwaizumi asks.

He could start to feel his dick coming to life by the moans in his ear. 

"I'm - in the bathroom, _ha, God._ In the second floor, next to– library, _please Iwa-hajime!"_ Oikawa begs into his ear.

Iwaizumi groans and starts speed walking to the bathroom. He ends the call and by the time he was at the bathroom of the library he took a deep breath. He sets his things down next to the door before making his way inside.

The first thing he heard was someone, who is to a 100% Oikawa, gasping. He made his way to the stalls and sees that the last one is locked. He knocks on it and the gasping stops.

"Oikawa it's me. Open the door"

The door opens. The first thing he noticed is that Oikawa isn't wearing his trousers and boxers anymore, they were both laying on the floor. He was flushed in the face and his eyes were wet from tears. 

"Oh Tooru. What the hell gotten into you?" Iwaizumi says before he was pulled inside and locked in the stall.

Iwaizumi didn't have time before he was attacked by Oikawas lips on his. Oikawas tongue sucked and kicked his lips, anything that would help him to calm down. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away by his shoulders. Oikawa whines at the lost of contact. 

"Please, Hajime I-I need..... Anything, just –please, let me..." Oikawa tried his best to speak but failed.

"Calm down, Tooru. I give you what you want, Okey" he says in a gently voice and Oikawa nods.

Iwaizumi then turned Oikawa around, so he's pressed against the door of the Stall. Iwaizumi goes down onto his knees and kisses Oikawa thigh. Oikawa gasp and whines. 

_"More, please, ha.... More Hajime..."_ he begs. 

IIwaizumi laughs before wetting his fingers and starts circeling Oikawas entrance. Oikawa mewls and puts his head against the door, cooling down. 

Iwaizumi pushed then a finger, completely, inside of him. Oikawas eyes snapped open and he throws his head back and hammers a fist against the door. 

_"God! Yes, yes yes yes more! MORE!"_ Oikawa moans out and Iwaizumi chuckles. 

He puts a second and third finger inside and starts running his walls, teasing Oikawa by going near his sweet spot, but not directly at it. Oikawa whines and pushed back against him. He begs for Iwaizumi to not tease him, but he sounded so _cute._

Iwaizumi other hand moved to Oikawas leaking cock and strokes it. His fingers, now, started to rub his sweet spot.

 _"I'm close.... Hajime, please.... Make me come!"_ Oikawa begs him and tries to look at Iwaizumi over his shoulder. 

Oikawa was right about the fact that he was close. It took Iwaizumi a few more strokes and rubbing before Oikawa moans into his hand, trying to not be load. Iwaizumi took his fingers out and let go of his cock.

Iwaizumi was about to stand up when Oikawa puts both of his hands on his ass and opens himself for Iwaizumi. 

"Please, again Hajime. _I want more..."_

Iwaizumi sighs. Oikawa is going to be the death to him. He replaced Oikawas hands with his own and starts licking his entrance. 

He circles his hole and sucks on it widly. Oikawa gasp and shivers. His legs are shaking so much that he could barely stand. So iwaizumi took a hold of Oikawas waist and moved him that he is, more or less, sitting on the toilet. 

Iwaizumi spreads Oikawas thighs, and starts to push his tongue into him. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumis hair and pulls it. Iwaizumi groans at the feeling and pushed his tongue in and out of Oikawa over and over again.

Oikawa moans out so load that people who were walking by would _definetly_ hear and know what was going on in hear.

 _"I'm going to come! Ha-hajime, hnng cum-cumiaaanhh–!"_ Oikawa legs began to shiver and he came all over himself. 

IIwaizumi continued to suck his entrance before letting go. He looks up at Oikawa who was patting fast. His sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead. 

Iwaizumi huffed and brushed Oikawas hair out of his face. Oikawa whines at the soft touch and Iwaizumi chuckles. 

"You satisfied my love?" He ask with a sarcastic voice.

"Mhhh" Oikawa says and closes his eyes.

"What happend that you wanted me so badly, Mhhh. Are you so desperate for me?"

"Don't make fun of me. I can do nothing about it. AND I know you love spoiling me" Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi stood up. "Maybe I spoil you to much"

"Mean Iwa-Chan!"

Iwaizumi was about to unlock the door when Oikawa grabs his hoddie from behind. Iwaizumi looks at him and saw a blush on Oikawas face. Oikawa looks down, hiding his red face. 

"T-thank you.... Hajime..."

Iwaizumi ruffles his hair. 

"No need to thank me. I will always help you out."

Oikawa looks at him, before looking down.

"Do-you, you know... Need help, too?" Oikawa says with a small smile.

"You don't need to, don't worry about me" iwaizumi brushed it off, but Oikawa was already opening his zipper. He looks at the bulge into front of him and nuzzled it.

"Don't worry. I do it for free" He says with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's me. Again!  
> Sorry that it took me a little to update this small fic. But I hope you enjoy this chapter 😊  
> Also sorry if their are grammar mistakes 🙏🏻

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having a movie night like they always had since middle school. Every Saturday they would go home to Oikawas or Iwaizumis and watch the entire night movies. The only difference now is that they were a couple and they live together in the apartment, so they can do a movie night almost every day. 

Right now they were watching some bullshit romance movie, like Iwaizumi used to call it. They were sitting on there bed in there bedroom. Iwaizumi was sitting up against the headboard and Oikawa was sitting between his legs, leaning against his strong legs. 

Oikawa loved it that he can hear Iwaizumis heartbeat, it always calms him down and makes him feel safe. 

Iwaizumi has Oikawas hands in his, his thumb caresses the back of Oikawas hand. Oikawa loved the feeling of Iwaizumis hand on his body.

He loves his rough and strong, yet gently, hand that spiked so many vollyballs down. He loves the feeling when those hand travel over his body, touching the sensitiv parts of his body, making him gasp and moan for more.

The more Oikawa thought about it the more he started to feel his cock starting to grow hard. It also doesn't really help that in the movie the actors starting to make out. It also doesn't help that one of Iwaizumis hand touches his thigh.

Oikawa really wanted to keep watching the movie with his lovely boyfriend, who had a rough week at university. But no matter what Oikawa trys to think of and forget about his arching cock, his thoughs will always end up at the memories of them having sex. 

Iwaizumi noticed that something was bothering his boyfriend with the way he fidgeting between his legs. He wanted to asks what was wrong, but before he hit the changes his hand brushed slightly at the half hard cock of his boyfriend.

Oikawa whimpers quietly, so that Iwaizumi wouldn't notice, but Iwaizumi could still hear it. His hand travels around Oikawa and grabs his cock roughly.

Oikawa gasp loudly and falls back against Iwaizumi chest. One of Oikawas hands grabs a hold on the arm that was rubbing his cock roughly. 

"I-Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa gasp into his neck. Iwaizumi chuckles lowly and turns his head to lick his left ear before saying with a growl.

"Did someone got excited from the movie hmmm" Iwaizumi teased and rubs Oikawas cock again.

Oikawa shakes against him and whimpers, his hips lifting up to get more. But Iwaizumi put his hand away with a _tsk._

 _"_ None of that. You will only take what you take. Or.... Do you want me to punish you. Are you a bad boy?" Iwaizumi growls into his ear. Oikawa whines and shakes hid head.

"No. Are you a good boy then?" Iwaizumi asks him with a smirk.

"Y-yes. I'll be a good boy for you" Oikawa says with a shaking voice. Iwaizumi chuckles.

He then pushed his hand into Oikawas trousers and starts pumping his now fully hard cock up and down. Oikawa tossed his head back. 

" _N-no please not like that Ah.... Please,....please.... I want-"_ Oikawa gasp but Iwaizumi didn't stop from stroking his cock.

"Mhhh, but I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me. What happened to that?" Iwaizumi asks and squeezes Oikawa cock.

Oikawa nails dig into Iwaizumis storing thighs. He was biting his lip, trying to calm his breath before speaking.

" _I-I want you to, to fuck me.... Please Iwa... "_ He moans out.

"You want me to fuck you" Iwaizumi asks him. Oikawa nods his head.

"Well then" Iwaizumi says and let's go of Oikawa before shuffling a little done so that he was more lying on the bed.

Oikawa looks over his shoulder and watches Iwaizumis movements. When Iwaizumi doesn't move anymore he raises and eyebrow at Oikawa. Oikawa looks dumbfolded at him.

"What? I thought you wanted me to fuck you, so earn it for yourself" Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi leans over to his nightstand to get a bottle of lube and a condom before giving it to Oikawa. He then settles back and watches Oikawa. 

Oikawa opens the bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers. He then started to turn around when Iwaizumis arms grab his hips and pushing him back done on his hips, facing away from him. 

"I want to watch you, how you put your little fingers in your tight ass" Iwaizumi commands and Oikawa whines before reaching behind him.

Oikawa teased his own entrance first before pushing the first finger in. He waits a bit before moving it in and out slowly but steady. 

After a while he puts in his second finger and his third. He starts to move them faster before he was suddenly gripped by his hips and pulled back.

"Wha-" Oikawa was about to protest when he felt Iwaizumis tongue on his entrence, licking his hole.

" _I-Iwa-ah...."_ Oikawa moans out and his fingers stop moving.

Oikawa was received with a hard slap on his thigh and a growl.

"Don't stop moving your fingers. And don't call me that in bed. You know what to call me" Iwaizumi grolw before pushing his tongue into his hole.

" _H-Hajime.... So good....ah..."_ Oikawa moans and moves his fingers again.

Oikawa was rocking back into his fingers and Iwaizumis tongue. His fingers then brushed over his sweet point and he moans out loudly and tossed his head back. 

Iwaizumi pulls his tongue out and moves one hand to steady Oikawa and the other to his leaking cock, stroking it. Oikawa keeps moaning at the feeling. 

He could feel his orgasm to start building when Iwaizumi suddenly stops and grabs his wrist roughly to pulls his fingers out. Oikawa whines at the lose.

"You don't get to come" Iwaizumi growls. Oikawa whines but nods anyway.

"Good boy" Iwaizumi says and kisses Oikawas back soflty.

Oikawa was breathing heavy and his eyes were teary. He just wants to come so badly, he needed release NOW or he was going to die. 

He then took the chances to touch himself with one hand when a hand grabs his roughly. 

"Don't. You. Dare" Iwaizumi says at him with a deep growl.

Iwaizumi then grabs both of his hands and puts the wrist together. He then pulls a rope out of his nightstand to bound them together behind his back. 

Iwaizumi then moves Oikawa forward a little, so that he could sit up again. He then grabs Oikawas chin and growls deeply into his ear. 

"You are only allowed to come on my, fucking, cock. Unterstood?" Iwaizumi asks him.

Oikawa nods. Iwaizumi slaps him on his thigh. 

"I asked you if you understood" he asks again.

"Y-yes.... u-understood..."Oikawa says quietly.

" Good "Iwaizumi says and let's go of his chin. Oikawa head felt down.

Iwaizumi then lubs up his one cock. He groans at the touch, completely forgotten about his own pleasure. He then grabs the condom and rolls it on. 

Oikawa watches quietly at the movements in front of him. He licks his lips at the cock of his boyfriend. He can't wait until he feels it pounding into his sweet spot. 

Iwaizumi then settles agasint the headboard. 

"Turn around" he commands.

Iwaizumi helps Oikawa tune around more faster. He then nods to his cock. Oikawa sits up slowly. He then grabs the cock with his hands behind his back before pushing it in. 

"God, you're always so tight, so good for me.... My tooru" Iwaizumi groans and Oikawa whines at the praises.

Iwaizumi puts his hand on his waist to help him sit down on it until he is fully seated on it. Oikawa moans out and Iwaizumi groans. 

" _HA-hajime..... It fells so good....."_ Oikawa moans.

Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to edjust before Oikawa started to sit up and sank down again. He moans out Iwaizumis name.

Iwaizumi helps Oikawa to find a steady rhythm for him. Each tune Oikawa would moan out his name, while Iwaizumi would praise him. How good he feels, how tight he is for him, how he was born to fit in his cock. 

" _Ha-hajime please, I can't, I need..... More! Please more I-"_ Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi sits up.

He stops Oikawa from moving, who whines at that, and kisses him on the lips. His tongue found Oikawas and Oikawa moans into the kiss. He loves it when Iwaizumis takes control like that. When they pull back Iwaizumi settles Oikawa on his back, so that he was on top.

He grabs both of his legs and lifts them over his shoulders before he starts to thrust roughly into his boyfriend. 

Oikawa moans out loudly and tosses his head back. His back arched of the mattress and Iwaizumi could swore that Oikaway eyes roll into the back of his head. 

"So fucking good Tooru, _fuck....,_ always so tight for me, like you don't want to let go" Iwaizumi groans.

" _Yesyes.... Only want your cock, God yes fuck,.... Love the way you fill me up, like it when you fill me with you cum..... God so gooood...."_ Oikawa moans.

Iwaizumi tthirst into his sweet spot making Oikawa moan so louldy, their neighbors will complain later for sure. But he couldn't care less. 

Iwaizumi leans down to kiss his stomach, leaving hickeys on his way. One hand then let go and started to stroke his boyfriend cock. 

" _God yes, yes yes yes..... Gonna cum, gonna CUM-"_ Oikawa moans before vumming all over his stomach.

IIwaizumi continues to fuck him though his orgasm, licking away his come before kissing him again, letting Oikawa taste himself. 

"You always taste so good baby, _goddammit,..._ " Iwaizumi groans and Oikawa mewls from overstimulation.

Iwaizumi thrust are starting to get more sloppy and unsteady until he falls over the edge himself, spilling deep into the condom. Iwaizumi groans out and continue thrusting before stooping and falling on top of Oikawa.

Iwaizumi kisses his neck before grabbing his face to give him a long, but lovely, kiss. Iwaizumi chuckles when he pulls away. Oikawa looks so exhausted. 

"Come on, I clean you up" Iwaizumi says and Oikawa groans when he pulls out.

The rest of the night Iwaizumi kisses Oikawas body up and down and praises him how good he is. 

They then both fall asleep in echother arms with a smile on their face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts about this fic?  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it❤️  
> Do you want me to write a part 2? Let me know in the comments🤗


End file.
